World of the New
by X Piastol X
Summary: Edward's brother had gone missing. As he was searching for Al he was attacked by Marth, Roy, and DK. Now he is in the Super Smash Bros world, and he must save Al. Super Smash Brothers and Full Metal Alchemist crossover!
1. Ch 1: Kidnapped After Another

**IF YOU DON'T KNOW SPANISH THEN LOOK DOWN AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE EVERYTIME YOU SEE A SPANISH SENTENCE!**

"Al! Al!" Ed called out, rushing down the side walk. He bumped into several people as he ran. Some glared at him, and some even shouted mean stuff to him. Other people quickly made way for him so they wouldn't be bumped into. Sometimes he would look in alleys to see if his younger brother was picking up a stray cat or just hiding for fun.

"Where the hell is he?" He asked himself, turning into another alley. He finally stopped to catch his breathe. Suddenly a wierd light appeared behind him. A giant brown ape with a red tie that said DK stepped out.The fir on top of his head made a wierd curl. He was followed by a Spanish boy with blue hair and fancy hero outfit. His cape was blue and looked somewhat like a rug. There was no fancy design on the cape.

"Venido con mí si deseas ahorrar a tu hermano," he said. Ed gave him a wierd look and rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand," Ed said. "Could you repeat?"

"¿La tu derecha de Edward Elric? Y hablas solamente japonés e inglés, asumo," he said. Ed's face turned red in anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" he yelled, waving his arms in the air.

"¡Parar el cagar alrededor, terriblemente él! " he yelled back. "No puedo hablar inglés, así que tendrás que seguirme para ver a tu hermano." The Spanish teen then gestured him to follow.

"I don't trust you very much," Ed said, crossing his arms.

"Trust... Sé esa palabra," he said. Suddenly, another boy about the same age as Ed came out of the portal.

"Just follow us if you ever want to see your brother again," he said. His hair was thick and a brownish redish color. His outfit was similar to the blue headed teen, although the red headed teen's cape was red. Ed thought that this teen might be related to the Spanish teen.

"Who are you guys?" Ed asked, backing away slowly. "And where is Al? What are you going to do with him!"

"I am Roy. This is Marth. And here is DK," Roy introduced, ignoring his other questions.

"Sure, but I got a question... _Why_ did you bring this monkey?" Ed asked.

"Para cerciorarse de tú no escaparte," Marth said.

"TRANSLATION?" Ed shouted, again, waving his arms in the air.

"To make sure you don't escape," Roy translated. Ed's eyes widened in horror as the over sized ape gripped his wrist tightly. Flinching, Ed clapped his hands together and placed his right one on the ground. There was a flash of blue and a spike appeared from under DK. He quickly dodged the alchemic attack, releasing Ed as he did. Clapping his hands together, he then made a small staircase leading to the roof of a building. He quickly ran up it and jumped from roof to roof. Marth, Dk, and Roy were right behind him, leaping and jumping at great speed.

"¡No conseguirás lejos, Ed!" Marth shouted, drawing out his sword. Roy, too, had a sword that looked similar to Marth's. Ed started to lose energy, but Marth and Roy on the other hand, just kept speeding up. Suddenly, Roy and Marth were on each side of Ed.

"Sorry, but we have to use force now," Roy said. Marth then stabbed his sword into Ed's right leg while Roy stabbed his into Ed's left arm.

"AAAGH!" Ed screamed, falling to the ground. Pain shot up all throughout his body. Blood poured out of his wounds. He triedpreventing the flow, but it was no use.His muscles started to feel weak from the stabs. DK then grabbed Ed's left arm. Ed let out a small whimper and flinched.

"Curación Ed mientras que abro el portal. Ahora nos contarán con cualquier minuto, "Marth said, Slashing his sword in the air. A blue portal opened out of nowhere. Roy took out a heart-shaped container filled with red liquid.

"Pour this on your wounds," Roy instructed. Ed did as he was told and slowly dumped the liquid on his arm and leg. He flinched a little, but the wounds immidiatley disappeared. Ed examined his arm and leg with a surprised expression.

"Roy, tenemos que ir. ¡Ahora!" Marth said, tugging on Roy's sleeve.

"Fine. DK, make sure he doesn't get away," Roy said. DK grabbed Ed's arm tightly again.

"Jeez, you don't have to grab my arm so tightly," he said. The four then leaped into the what seemed to be endless portal. The only thing Ed could poissibly think about now was his younger brother.

* * *

Here is the first chapter, and I will try to make the second one. I will give you the translations of what Marth was saying. (BTW: My Spanish might be a little off because I am just learning.) 

-"Venido con mí si deseas ahorrar a tu hermano" - Come with me if you wish to save your brother.

-"¿La tu derecha de Edward Elric? Y hablas solamente japonés e inglés, asumo" - Your Edward Elric right? And you speak only Japanese and English, I assume.

-"¡Parar el cagar alrededor, terriblemente él! No puedo hablar inglés, así que tendrás que seguirme para ver a tu hermano." - Stop shitting around, damn it! I cannot speak English, so you will have to follow me in order to see your brother.

-"Sé esa palabra" - I know that word.

-"Para cerciorarse de tú no escaparte" - To make sure you don't escape.

-"¡No conseguirás lejos, Ed!" - You will not escape, Ed!

-"Curación Ed mientras que abro el portal. Ahora nos contarán con cualquier minuto" - Cure Ed while I open the portal. They will be expecting us any minute now.

-"Roy, tenemos que ir. ¡Ahora!" - Roy, We must go! now!


	2. Ch 2: From Battle to Battle

**IF YOU DON'T KNOW SPANISH, LOOK AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE IF YOU COME ACROSS A SPANISH SENTENCE BY MARTH! (IF a sentence comes up)**

* * *

A flash of light appeared before Ed finally made it to the end of the portal. He rubbed his eyes to regain his vision and started glancing around the plain room for any signs of his brother. Sadly, he looked to the ground. The room he was in was empty and was an alchemic-blue color. 

"Did you bring Edward Elric?" A voice asked. Ed spun around to see a tallman in his 20s approaching. He wore a green tunic and an elf-like hat. His hair was blonde and a little past his ears. His boots were brown and looked somewhat new, but yet worn out. A shield with wierd marking was equipped on his back. A sword with a blue handle rested in his case. As the blonde approached Ed noticed elf likes ears.

"Who are you and where the hell is my brother!?" Ed growled, glaring at the elf-like man.

"I am Link, the protector of Hyrule," Link introduced in a non-enthusiastic voice; a voice with no emotion. "He has your brother."

"Who!" Ed yelled, trying to run up to Link and beat the truth out of him. Roy and Marth held him back, giving Ed a slight punch in the arm.

"You will find out later," Link said, reaching back for something. "But first, I have to test your skills." With that, he quickly drew out his shiny, claymore sword and shield and lunged at Ed. Roy, Marth, and DK quickly jumped to the side so they wouldn't get in the way of the forming battle. Ed was too confused to understand what was going on at the moment, so he took a clean strike to the arm.

"Agh!" Ed cried out, stumbling backwards. Link was about to slash again, but Ed used alchemy to create a stone barrier. Link didn't have time to react, so his sword stabbed into it, but didn't go through all the way. Instead it was stuck like the sword in the stone from the King Arthur Legend. Link struggled to pull it out, but managed to retrieve it after a few good tugs. Ed, who was on the other side of the barrier, leaned against the wall and waited for his heart to stop racing like a furious tiger.

"HYAAA!" Link cried, leaping over the barrier. Ed looked up and gave a quick yelping scream before jumping out of the way. For a second Link lost balanced, but regained it after he was on two feet. As Link tried to slash at Ed again he accidently dropped his sword, causing it to slide several feet away from him. Ed quickly transmuted part of his automail into a blade. It was his turn to attack!  
As Ed charged at him, Link drew out his shield and charged at Ed as well. Before the two colided Link jumped to the side and ran up behind Ed. Using his shield Link thrusted Ed forward, causing him to fall flat on his stomach. This gave Link the advantage to grab his sword. Slowly, Link walked up to Ed, who still remained on his stomach, waiting for what he thought was the end.

"Stop!" Roy shouted. "That's enough, Link. I think he's ready to save his brother. Follow me, Elric."

"I have a name," Ed replied in a low whispered. "Use it." Following Roy, Ed transmuted his metal blade back to his arm. The room seemed to fill with light as they walked ahead. A few windows appeared next to a black door.

"First up, King Bowser," Roy said, shoving Ed through the door. Ed gave a small yipe as he landed on his knees. He was about to go back through the door and give Roy a pounding for shoving him, but realized that the door disappeared.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Ed whined to himself. Suddenly he felt the ground rumble, harder and harder every second. He spun around and saw a giant lizard with a spiked shell on its back.

"I fought worse," Ed mumbled, crossing his arms. When the large beast stopped stomping around it inhaled deeply and exhaled fire. Ed was off guard and barley had time to dodge. Part of his arm was burned badly, in which black smudges and red wounds formed rapidly.

"Damn! Was that even possible?!" he cursed, grasping his arm. The reaction from the burning pain caused him to release it, knowing that his arm would know be very difficult to deal with.  
The giant pyroic lizard was about to attack again, but Ed reacted first this time. First he clapped his hands and created a large barrier strong enough to block at least two of those fire attacks. Next he transmuted a cannon on top of the barrier, which allowed him to attack _and_ defend at the same time. The cannon was rather weak, though, because he didn't have the right elements and objects to make an original one. Again, Ed used to alchemy on the stone-wall barrier, but this time to fire the cannon. A loud **bang** echoed throughout the room, followed by a roar of pain.  
Ed grinned in victory for a second, but then felt a sharp pain through his arm. He remembered the slash he took from Link and flinched.

"Damnit!" he cursed, gritting his teeth. "And they wouldn't even heal me before the battle..." Ed cleared his mind for a second and peered over the wall, seeing what damage he done. Surprisingly he saw that Bowser was standing on both of his feet and scratching his face like nothing even happened. Edward gasped in shock, nearly losing balance again. He knew that if this was the first counted battle, he would have an imbareable future to overcome.

* * *

Aah, yes. Another crazy chappy. Havn't updated in a while, and I don't care!!!

Next chappy will take a looonnng time because I'm losing interest in the story.


End file.
